The Power of Music
by PrometheusDark
Summary: Spike had been working at this tavern for a year now and it was slowly becoming a part of him. He knew the usual crowd, and they knew him. But Octavia was part of the usual crowd.
1. Chapter 1

The bar smelled of cheap booze and cigarette smoke on this Saturday evening, though that was no different then normal in this hole in the wall pub. The chatter was smothered with the sorrowful tune of a piano. 9 o'clock, the usual patrons shuffle inside, allowing the door to close behind them with a click. Spike knew them each by name. There's old stallion beside him making love with his drink, his eyes glassy, taking a stroll down memory lane. It wasn't long before he turned to Spike. The dragon had grown in the passed few years, now the size of a full grown stallion.

"Son, can play me a memory?" It was the usual request, a sad song for a sad old war horse. A few bits dropped into his jar and he allowed his claws to dance along the keys. The stallion gave a sorrowful smile as he allowed the music to take him.

The bartender is a friend of Spikes, and even offers him drinks for free. He loves to joke, and is quick to give a helping hoof, but Spike knows there's somewhere else he'd rather be then here.

"Spike, this is just killing me." The bartender spoke, his usual smile vanishing, and in its place a frown that spoke of broken dreams. "I'm sure I could make it big if I could just get out of this place." Spike knew, for certain, he could, but he was in so deep with his bar now that he couldn't get out of the business as easily as he thought.

Derpy was mailmare with a heart of gold, but after her husband left her, she never went looking for another. The hurt was still there, in her unfocused eyes as she nursed her drink. Spike assumed that Dinky was at her babysitter's while her mother drowned her troubles. She's talking to Caramel, who was still in the royal guard and probably would be all his life. They'd both go home at the end of the night, lonely and hurting, but at least the alcohol would numb their pain for a time.

The bell above the door jingles as the door opens, just in time for Spike to finish the song. He earns no applause, he wasn't expecting any, everypony's eyes turned to look at the new-comer, then returned to their drinks. She looked especially put out, her long, raven mane was askew, her face tear-stained and her eyes bloodshot red.

She approached the bar, her eyes downcast, obviously consumed by her own thoughts. Spike, however, couldn't take his eyes off of her. He'd seen so many mares and stallions come in looking like that, and every time it tugged at his heart strings. He started to play again, this time throwing his heart into it. Every time somepony new came to the bar, they had one free song he would play for them.

Everypony in the bar let the music and drink drown their troubles for the time being.

* * *

Spike counted the bits in the jar, but just from looking at it he knew it wasn't much. He sighed in frustration. Last call had sounded not that long ago, and everypony had filtered out of the bar, save the employees and a certain gray mare. She approached him slowly, eyes uncertain. He looked up to find her standing by his piano, looking like she wanted to flee.

"If you want another song, you're gonna have to come back tomorrow." He said gruffly, she simply flinched. He could tell she was in a fragile state, and he wasn't making it better by being rude. He adjusted his tone and tried again, apologizing as he did. "Sorry, my troubles aren't your problem, what can I do for you, miss..?" He left it open, waiting for her to give her name.

"Octavia." She filled in the blank, though hesitantly. Spike's eyes lit with recognition.

"From the famous Canterlot String Quartet?" He questioned, almost amazed to see someone so well known and talented here, of all places. Her eyes welled with renewed tears, and Spike guessed he said something wrong. "Pony Joe." He called the bartender, who sighed and looked to him. "Can I get a round?" He asked apologetically.

* * *

"So they kicked you out?" He asked for clarification, he received a nod of confirmation. He was blown away by her story, it seemed like she just had an off day and nothing went her way all the way to the end of it. Anything that could go wrong, went wrong, from being dumped by her marefriend to getting kicked out of her apartment to losing her job.

"Stuck up buckers." He cursed the stuffed shirts up in Canterlot. He grew up there, he knew very well how the citizens of the higher class carried themselves and handled others like they were play-things.

Spike also knew what it was like being out of a job, he had moved out of the library only a year ago into an apartment building down the way. Rent was due soon and he had to find a way to grease his land-lord's hooves before he was out on the street, or worse, back under Twilight's roof.

He felt his heart go out to the mare, she was alone and on the streets, all thanks to Celestia knows what causing her to have a bad day. It could be luck, it could be karma, it could be anything or everything, but Spike wasn't one to let somepony go without, even if it put him in a bad position.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked, unsure of how to go about this. When he saw her shake her head slightly, eyes locked on her bottle, Spike knew what he would do. "Well, I'm in need of a roommate. Rent's due soon, and the land-lord is getting on my back about it. How about it?" He suggested.

Octavia wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not, but something told her it was better then sleeping in some alley, even if everything logical told her that staying with a stranger, a dragon stranger at that, would be bad. She found herself nodding.

* * *

The apartment was a depressing scene. It's walls were white and bare, with only one window that had its curtains pulled closed. The only feature the living room held was a brown, slightly ragged couch and a little table beside it holding pictures of what Octavia assumed were his friends. She settled herself onto the couch as Spike, whom had introduced himself embarrassingly late, went to get her a blanket and pillow.

"I know its not much, but you need to make due, sometimes." He spoke as he looked through the hall closet. There wasn't much in there either, just a broom and some extra sheets. He grabbed a sheet, deciding it was better then nothing. Once he returned to the mare, she was already sound asleep. Her chest rising and falling slowly with each breath.

She looked so distraught earlier, and even now the look of hurt were etched onto her features. Spike draped the sheet over her sleeping form and walked to his room, his bed calling out to him. It wasn't long after flopping onto the bed that his exhaustion overcame him and let him fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sweet embrace of unconsciousness gave way to the incessant beeping of his alarm, which Spike vowed to destroy everyday. He rolled over onto his side and felt around the top of it, looking for the off button. Just when he was growing frustrated with the annoying device, he found it. The beeping stopped and he shrugged out of the blanket, stretching much like a cat would after a nice nap. Though his sleep had been dreamless, it had been restful. He stumbled out of bed and shuffled his way out of his door.

He heard some sort of noise from the kitchen and suddenly his body was on high alert. He pressed against the wall in the short hallway that led to the kitchen and living room and sidled carefully toward the sound. Dishes clattered and he heard his coffee maker beep, signaling it had finished brewing the Celestia-blessed liquid.

Whoever had broken into his home was making coffee. He didn't know whether to feel outraged or confused, so he settled on seeing for himself just who this mystery pony was. He felt beads of sweat form on his forehead as he came to the corner where the hall met kitchen. Now or never, he thought.

Octavia poured two mugs of coffee. There weren't many dishes to choose from, and most were of abnormal size, even by a stallion's standards. She had decided to use a smaller, red mug with a big heart on it and the words 'World's Best Sister' written in extremely curly writing, it being the only mug her size. The other she poured the caffeinated nectar into was big and purple, though it had no other significant qualities to it.

She added a bit of sugar to her's, leaving the other alone, and took a small sip. Pure bliss overcame her, it was perfect. She was just glad it was a good blend, it wasn't extravagant by any means, but it also wasn't some sludge some ponies bought just because it was a bit cheaper. She found herself, eyes closed, enjoying the energy-giving drink as much as she could. One of the few things in life she could afford to enjoy anymore. She let her eyes flutter opened, and she found herself looking straight at a dragon. She couldn't help herself and released a noise of distress that sounded alarmingly like a 'meep' and almost dropped her mug.

Spike had remembered, as soon as he saw her, what had transpired the night before. He felt silly for thinking someone would break into his apartment. Who would break into the home of a dragon, no matter how harmless he seemed? He couldn't help himself but to admire her for a moment. She had fixed her mane, and her eyes were no longer red from crying, in this light she looked stunning. He was about to walk into the kitchen when she spotted him and nearly jumped out of her fur.

"Sorry," he apologized hastily, "didn't mean to startle you." Spike rubbed the spines on the back of his neck, he saw the mug she was drinking from. It was Twilight's, his surrogate sister, but he didn't really mind someone else using it just this once. He approached the other mug that sit on the counter by the coffee machine, he picked it up and sipped it. The bitter taste was just what he needed, and he couldn't help but lose himself in the warmth that grew in his stomach.

Octavia watched him cautiously for only a moment's time before returning to her own mug. She wracked her mind, trying to think of where she could go from here. The silence wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was just that, silence. The two were too busy engulfed by their thoughts and drinks to talk. It wasn't long, however, that their mugs had run dry, and as Spike went to pour another, he spoke.

"The newspaper is probably here by now." He hinted, now that she was out of a job she would need to get another, lest she be another homeless mare like the many others that had begun to clutter the streets as of late, the economy being what it was now. Octavia knew what he was trying to say, that she should look into the classifieds. She knew he was putting up with her now, but if she wanted to stay, she'd need to put some bits up for room and board. She huffed silently, and Spike offered an apologetic smile to her.

The paper held no real good options, but that didn't stop her from rereading it thrice over as she rest on he couch. Spike noticed her worry, and sighed. He held sway with a few of the local businesses, and even had a few favors owed to him, it was just one request away and he could probably get her a job at Sugar Cube Corner, or even The Carousel Boutique.

It was nearing 8 o'clock, and Spike had errands to run today before he went to work. He didn't really want to leave a strange mare alone in his home with all his possessions, but he really didn't have anything worth stealing in the first place, so he decided it would be fine to leave her to her own devices while he went about his business.

"Listen, I have some things I have to do." He spoke hesitantly, as if afraid he would scare her off. "I don't have an extra key to give you, so you can choose. You can stay here, or you can come with me." Octavia looked at him strangely, did he trust her in his home, alone? She simply sighed and stood from the couch. Spike took that she would be coming with him. Though she rarely spoke, Spike didn't seem to have much trouble with figuring out what she was trying to say.

* * *

The Sugar Cube Corner was just as bright and colorful as it had been those very few years ago he first came to Ponyville. The only thing that really had changed was that Pinkie was slowly starting to take more and more responsibility from the Cakes. That wasn't to say she matured much. She was still Ponyville's resident party enthusiast, she just had a little less time to party was all. The bell on the door rang as he pushed the it opened. Octavia stood there, staring at him as he just held it opened. What was he doing?

"Uh. Ladies first?" He was unsure why she didn't immediately understand the gesture, but after he spoke, something in her brain kicked in and she suddenly felt very embarrassed for not realizing sooner he was just being a gentlecolt, or in this case, gentledragon. She hurried through the door, as to not waste more of his time.

Spike followed her in, a bit puzzled, but the sight of the pink mare at the counter flushed all thoughts of bewilderment from his mind. Pinkie Pie still looked very much the same, her poofy cotton-candy mane bounced as her head twisted to look in his direction.

"Spiky!" She bounded over the counter, startling her current customer at the register, and landed right on him. Spike grunted as he was forced to hold the party-pony in his arms, lest she hit the tiled floor. "Oh, its been aaaages!" she squealed, "Oh, and you brought a marefriend! You sly dog." She elbowed him in the chest lightly.

Spike sputtered, setting down the pink mare and attempting to explain the situation. He wasn't very successful. Octavia felt the heat rise to her face, she felt very out of place with the two friends, not to mention the mistake of her dating the dragon.

"Oh, don't you worry, Spike. Pinkie understands." She winked at him, misunderstanding his staggeringly bad attempts to get her off the track she had placed herself on. Octavia was finding herself rather tired of this whole episode as it ran on for a few moments longer.

"I'm not his marefriend." She spoke in a dignified yet blunt way. Pinkie gasped in shock.

"Don't tell me you're breaking up?" She howled, pressing her hooves to her face in horror.

"We were never together, Pinkie." Spike finally composed himself, dragging a clawed hand down his face. "I'm just giving her a helping claw, since she's been down on her luck lately. That's what I'm here about, actually."

Pinkie Pie calmed herself back down to her usual bubbly self and trotted back behind the register, having remembered that she actually had a customer.

"Oh, you need help? Thank you for shopping at Sugar Cube Corner!" She split her conversation between her friend and her customer. When he left, grumbling about poor service, she returned her attention to Spike and Octavia. "What do you need, Spiky? You can ask Pinkie anything!"

"I was hoping you had an opening." He said, fiddling with his claws. He wasn't used to asking for such a favor. "Octavia here really needs a job." He hoped and prayed to Celestia that she would accept, and little did he know Octavia was doing much the same.

"Oh," Pinkie's mane deflated with an audible noise of a balloon losing all its air. "I'm sorry, Spiky, but we don't have any room for any more employees." Her hair suddenly shot back to its old shape. "What about Pony Joe's Tavern? I'm sure you can convince Pony Joe to hire her on!" Spike didn't think that was the best of plans, but everypony was hurting for bits lately, he knew that she was probably right. Though Octavia didn't strike him as the 'waitress' type.

* * *

Spike and Octavia had gone to every business that Spike knew the owners of, which was actually quite a few. Though each had the same reply to his request. An apologetic decline. And to make matters worse, it was nearing 3 P.M, and Spike would need to be at the tavern when it opened.

"One last option." He spoke slowly, and Octavia's downcast eyes looked up at him. "The tavern." She was aghast, drinking in that rundown bar was one thing, but working there? How far could the musician possibly fall?

"I know its not ideal." Spike sighed, sensing her distress about this situation. "But, its the last option I have left to me." The bar wasn't actually that far away, thankfully, they had arrived in mere minutes. The duo walked up to the door, Spike unlocked it, as Pony Joe trusted him to open and close the place sometimes, and he held the door opened again. Octavia had caught onto this as a usual thing for him and trotted inside.

The mood was very different in the tavern without his music flowing through it, it wasn't the same light, yet still sad, feel. It was, instead, just depressing. It was dimly lit and Pony Joe was pulling chairs from the tops of the tables and placing them at their side. Spike wordlessly began to do the same.

While the pair did their usual routine, Octavia spotted something on the small, elevated section of floor that served as the stage. Besides just a piano was a few other instruments. The one that caught her attention was a cello.

Spike set the last chair on the floor and slid it under the table it belonged too and started to mentally prepare himself for his job, soon the patrons would filter in and they would all have some kind of trouble for him to relieve them of with his music and Joe's drinks.

His thought process was broken, however, when a sad melody reached his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had been slow, barely a handful of ponies came to the tavern at a time and it was already getting to be 12 A.M. Spike recognized them all, and they him, but none of them bothered to drop any bits. The dragon couldn't blame them, times were rough, though it didn't smother his frustration. If he didn't get enough bits soon he didn't know what he'd do.

Octavia sat at the bar, nursing a drink, non-alcoholic, since she was on the clock and it was very hard to play the cello when tipsy. Pony Joe had hired her at the request of Spike, or at least that's what he told them. In reality he was moved by her playing and thought another musician would attract more of a crowd.

A cream colored mare shuffled her way over to him, by the way she swayed Spike guessed she had a few too many. He recognized her as Bon Bon, and from the hint of pain in her eyes, he could only assume she and Lyra had another argument. It was probably over bills, like usual.

She leaned against his piano and looked at him, her eyes half lidded and what she probably thought was a flirty smile on her mouth. Her breath reeked of alcohol, but Spike didn't tell her to shove off, he simply smiled back.

"What can I do for you?" After he spoke, he instantly regretted his choice of words.

"I'm invisible." She slurred, and Spike was caught off guard by the drunken tone and dialogue.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically, his patience wouldn't last long, but he could bear to humor her.

"Can you see me?" She asked, her eyes widening slightly as she spoke.

"Yeah." Spike replied, raising an eyebrow. Where was this going?

"How about tomorrow night then?" She giggled and sat down beside him on the piano bench. Spike couldn't believe he fell for such a stupid pick-up line, but he was intrigued. Maybe her and Lyra split up? He knew Bon Bon was a 'switch-hitter' so to speak.

"Whats wrong with tonight?" He asked, and she leaned against him, giggling drunkenly. "I get off at 2 A.M, think you can last that long?" He challenged, earning a grin that spoke of false promises. He was a lonely dragon, and even if he knew it was wrong to take advantage of a mare, it wasn't like he hadn't done this before. The wrongness had faded away long ago.

Spike scrawled his address onto a scrap of paper he kept nearby just in case of such an emergency and slid it into Bon Bon's saddle bag, giving her a reassuring wink. She stumbled off in a drunken daze to go about her business.

Octavia looked up from her drink and at Spike, she saw Bon Bon shuffle away, swaying this way and that. Spike looked sort of happy with himself, lighting up that cigarette, and she wondered what he could have possibly accomplished.

* * *

She found out later that night as they arrived back at 'their' apartment to find the mare waiting for him, leaning against the wall beside his door. She was a little more drunk then the last time he saw her. Octavia got barely any sleep that night, thanks to all the disturbing noises coming from the only bedroom the apartment held.

"Oh my Celestia, Lyra!" She heard, and couldn't help but feel sick. Was this dragon so deprived?

It didn't hurt Spike that she cried somepony name during their 'ritual.' It was only natural, and he didn't exactly care for the mare anyway. They simply continued as if nothing had happened, because, to an extent, nothing did happen. Nothing that either of them cared about, anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Octavia awoke at her usual time. She had the strangest tendency to awaken at 6 o'clock sharp no matter how little sleep she got, and this time it was certainly evident how little sleep she did get. She slid off the couch and made her way into the kitchen and began to make coffee, just as she did the morning before.

It wasn't much longer before she heard Spike's alarm, and the dragon appeared looking better then she had seen him ever before. He took his mug and filled it to the brim with the black liquid. They stood in same silence as the other morning, only it was awkward for Octavia. She wasn't sure how to feel about the night previous. It was his home, after all.

"Sorry about last night," He spoke in a small voice, "I had no idea Bon Bon could make so much noise."

Octavia sighed quietly, shaking her head. A silent sign that it was fine. Though she didn't really approve of the situation, it was his business and not her's.

"Oh dear, sweet Celestia..." Bon Bon muttered as she walked crookedly out of the bedroom and into the living room, she spotted the pair in the kitchen and walked over, she wore a look of shame and pain. She had a hangover and she was regretting what she had done, both these things Spike was prepared for.

"Do you need help getting home, Bon Bon?" Spike asked quietly, as to not aggravate her already pounding headache. She simply shook her head slowly in reply. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" Another shake of her head.

"Can you just... Keep this between us, Spike?" She asked, ashamed. Spike nodded with a small smile, he would rather this didn't get out too.

Bon Bon left soon after, declining any help from the dragon, and Octavia simply stayed silent. Spike didn't seem to regret what he had done, but he didn't seem like it mattered much to him either. To the dragon, it was just like therapy or a trip to the spa. These stressful times called for unconventional means of relaxation.

The odd pair lounged around the apartment for a while longer, Octavia reading the newspaper and Spike making a shopping list, it being Monday, the day he got his check and the day he went out to gather the essentials of living.

* * *

"Oh, Spike! When did you get a marefriend?" The purple mare had the most blunt and untactful way of socializing, that hadn't changed at all over the years. Twilight Sparkle, like Pinkie Pie, had mistaken the presence of a mare she didn't know as something more then it really was.

"She isn't my marefriend!" Spike practically screamed, gathering the attention of nearly all the ponies in the marketplace. It wasn't long before they turned back to their business, seeing that it wasn't anything interesting, just Spike.

Twilight mouthed a small 'oh' and blushed, embarrassed for coming to such a conclusion. Octavia had to admit, the continued confusion of their status of not being a couple was becoming a bit funny to her.

"Then, who is she?" She questioned, she looked at Octavia and smiled a friendly smile. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, Spike's sister." Octavia raised her brow at that. Sister? Then that mug she's been using must be her's.

"I'm Octavia." She said, with a small 'ahem.' Twilight didn't seem to recognize her by name alone, not that it mattered to Octavia. She wasn't part of the Canterlot String Quartet anymore. She was just a simple mare, living with a dragon, working at a hole in the wall pub.

"It's nice to meet you, Octavia!" She spoke happily. Spike cleared his throat to catch his sister's attention. "What is it, Spike?"

"I have to be at work at 3, Twi, and I don't even have half of what's on my shopping list." He didn't want to sound rude, but he was in a hurry. "I'll visit you tomorrow." He smiled down at her, Tuesday's were his day off. "Promise." They embraced for the briefest of moments before they split.

* * *

That night, the bar wasn't much better then Sunday night, it being a Monday, though a few ponies did request some songs of the pair. They sounded much better together then either did alone, the each had to admit. Octavia even found herself having fun while she played beside Spike.

Fun, that wasn't something she had in a long while.


End file.
